


Ganondorf Shows Off

by Bartkartoffeln



Series: One Shots And Other Shenanigans In The Zeldaverse [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audience, Showing Off, Sword Training, sweat and muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon King likes to have shirtless training sessions with his men, and he certainly enjoys the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganondorf Shows Off

Ganondorf parried the next strike of his current opponent with lazy ease. The Hylian soldier gave it his all, he could see. But ‘all’ was still by far not enough to make him break a sweat, which was why he had challenged every one of them. The whole company that was, which was 30 men strong.

After the tenth, the Gerudo had taken off his tunic with a derisive snort. This now was the 25th challenger. How could his people ever have lost a war against such puny soldiers? But he had to admit, they got better. Ever since he started sparring with them, their resolve had increased and they trained harder and by now there were a few, he would call at least a good opponent. He missed Link, however. The General of the horse division seemed to be like forever on a stupid diplomatic mission, leaving him here to spar with half-assed fighters.

  
Ganondorf did a lunge to the right and swung his blade in a slow semi-circle, catching the blade of the soldier before him, dipping the pointy end towards the floor, tilting it to the left a bit and with a quick move he pried the sword from his opponent’s hand. With a clattering sound, it fell to the ground. The soldier reacted on instinct, jumped forward and grabbed Ganondorf’s sword hand with his two own hands. Using the heavier weight of the Demon King, he pulled himself forward to the huge man and went into close combat. Using the momentum he had gained, he delivered a kick with his knee against the General’s thigh, and then spun around for a higher kick. That was when Ganondorf regained his composure and blocked the soldier’s attempt to break his ribs (the kick probably had aimed for the face, but for that, the soldier should have jumped).

  
Muscles flexed, when the Gerudo caught the leg of the other man mid-air. The soldier tilted and lost his stance. A strong arm wrapped around his back, forcing him into a position from which he couldn’t place another hit.  
The short sparring session came to a halt.

  
Terrified, the soldier looked at his General. What had he done? He had tried to punch the King in the ribs..  
He gulped and didn’t dare to move any further, expecting immediate punishment.

  
Nothing happened. Sweat trickled down Ganondorf’s pecs, joining to a small stream that slowly wound down past by his abs. Holding the weight of a sword and a soldier, his arm muscles bulged and glistened in the dim sunlight. He was covered in sweat and dust by now. The fiery hair, which had been tamed into a thick braid for the sparring session, dangled in front of his sculpted torso.

  
From the balcony of the grand meeting room, little excited gasps could be heard. Ah, Ganondorf thought, there was the desired audience he had so waited for. The ladies who accompanied their husbands, all of them being diplomats and advisors of the Hylian court. They were always eager to watch, weren’t they? Especially, when he had taken his tunic off. The Demon King grinned widely, flashing his prominent canines, and his amber eyes sparked with mischief. Doubtless, all of the watchers on the balcony imagined finding themselves in exact the position he held the soldier right now. Close to his phenomenal body, halfway scooped up in his arms. He shot a short glance at the persons up there. His grin widened even further. Beside several women in their best dresses, he could also see Diplomat Arin and Advisor Pronat.

Oh yes, those two were his ‘special’ friends in the meetings, and guess what? Ganondorf could see even over the distance the reddish tone the ears of the men took on. A red that had nothing to do with anger. With dark delight, the General winked at them. With an angry face, both of the men turned, the embarrassment palpable, and went back inside, leaving the women to quarrel over which one of them the General had winked at.  
Very slowly, the Gerudo put his opponent back on his two feet. Smiling, he clapped him on the shoulder. “That was good thinking, soldier. Your initiative surprised me for a moment. If all of your comrades would pick up a little of that, I could be a proud General one day. Now go join the training again.” He offered generously.

  
Taken aback by the praise – the soldier had expected fury and scold for his cockiness – the man bowed, saluted with a severe ‘Thank you, General Dragmire’ and left the sparring area.  
Relaxed, Ganondorf took up a buck of water and rinsed his body with the contents, spilling everything right over his head. The water caught in his hair, streamed down his trained, tremendous body and got soaked up by the cloth of his pants. They stuck to his skin immediately. With greatest implicitness, the Gerudo turned to his men. That made him stay sideward to the balcony, showing off his marvellous ass and the bulge that resided in his crotch.

  
“Sparring is over. I have a meeting to attend. Training is to be finished as usual.” He bellowed at the soldiers. They saluted, and he took off with a dark chuckle, giving the audience on the balcony another nice view of his firm butt.


End file.
